


酒杯上一小片橙子听到的东西

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 几个月后，但丁携兄回归人界，而他的朋友们忽然都开始表现得很奇怪……





	酒杯上一小片橙子听到的东西

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷弱智OOC。看好CP警告！

“嘿，晚上好，翠西——拜托，收起那个未成年女儿夜不归宿的表情。我三十多，成功男性，也不是你生的。”

“怎么说呢。还好不是。而且你四十了。”

“多谢提醒。”碰杯的声音。“说真的，你们一个个都怎么回事？我来泡吧有那么奇怪吗？又不是没来过。”

“维吉尔回来了。”

“是啊，费了我好一番口舌。所以？”

“他会怎么想？要是知道你来这种猎艳酒吧通宵？”

“他能怎么想？……等等，你不是在暗示我以为的那个意思吧。…………………………老天！你们在想什么？我们可是兄弟。”

“如果我们没睡过，这句话的说服力会高很多。”

“但是……！好吧，我真是想不到连莫里森也——我们都认识十多年了。”

“蕾蒂认识你更早。”

“所以是蕾蒂？！”

“她似乎二十年来一直对你们当初的，‘命运相会又被迫分离’？念念不忘，然后被最近的剧情感动得不行。”

“于是告诉了每一个人？”

“对。她讲得确实很有意思。十分动人。”

“……说实话我也觉得这发展不错，但维吉尔和我不是她以为的那样。我们现在只是能够忍受对方。我相当肯定我哥宁可把自己切了也不想把他那根放进我屁股里。”

“我都能想象要是她在这儿听到这话该有多快活。”

“……什么意思？”

“蕾蒂倾向于维吉尔在下面。”

“……什么？”

“帕蒂则相反。”

“……不是，我以为她挺喜欢我的？”

“这正是原因，但丁。”

“这不能解释任何一点。”

“也许吧。”

“那你呢？——（小声嘟囔）操，我真是喝多了。”

“我们无所谓——姬丽叶、妮可和我认为体位和相处模式并不挂钩。”

“姬丽叶？！”

“你不知道她写得多棒。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你有没有想过，以你们现在的状态，不太可能有第三个人——不论男女——和你们中的任何一个建立亲密关系。”

“我缺吗？维吉尔，他大概认为这是好事。”

“好吧。倒是有不少在人界过日子的恶魔向我打听过你兄弟。叛徒之子兼魔界之王的身份确实挺吸引人的……对了，你觉得他能接受我的脸吗？”

“什么？呃，我很怀疑。我和他的口味就没合过。”

“呵。”

“这算什么反应？”

“你指望我做出什么样的反应？哭着说我CP怎么可能不是真的吗？”

“倒也不必。”

“蕾蒂可能会。下周聚会的时候请不要表现得过于冷漠。”

“……”

“但也不用背上偶像包袱。就按你们平时那样相处。”

“………………”

吞咽液体的声音。“嗯，最后一个问题，如果你们身处某个你不操他就都会死的境地，你会做吗？” 

“当然，为什么不？至少够我嘲笑他一百年了吧。” 

“啧。烦劳，结账。”椅子拖动的声音。“早点回去？”

“天哪！我知道了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> （数周后）但丁：真香！


End file.
